


Day Ninety-Three || Punk Rocker

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [93]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata stumbles upon a classmate's Youtube account, she decides to become his biggest anonymous fan.





	Day Ninety-Three || Punk Rocker

She finds it completely by accident.

Boredly browsing Youtube one evening when her homework is finished and IMs are quiet, Hinata scrolls through her recommended videos before something catches her eye.

Wait...she knows that guy…!

Staring at the thumbnail, there’s no doubt about it - that’s Sasuke! The guy from her school! The most popular boy in her year, and all-around heartthrob. Between his good looks, good grades, and good reputation, there’s hardly a person who doesn’t like him. Even his rivals begrudgingly respect him.

Huh...she had no idea he was into music.

For a moment she nibbles her lip, considering clicking. Well...it’s not like he’ll know if she watches, right?

Click!

It’s a cover of a punk rock song she...honestly doesn’t know. It’s not exactly her genre. It opens with him fiddling with the camera before taking a few steps back, a guitar hanging over his shoulder. He strums a few strings before just launching right into it.

He’s really good…!

Subtly nodding along to the beat, Hinata watches as he both plays the instrument, and sings along into a microphone. Now that she thinks about it...he looks the part, too. His always devil-may-care hairstyle fits really well as he bobs his head, crooning into the mic.

And then, seemingly just when it starts...it’s over. Hinata almost finds herself sort of...sad. So after a moment’s consideration, she plays it again.

This time she doesn’t pay as close attention to him, and realizes it looks like he recorded it in his room. There’s band posters on the walls. Hinata doesn’t recognize any of them, either. Scrolling down, she frowns at the low view count, and it’s been up for about two months. There aren’t even any comments. How can that be? He’s so good!

Pouting at her screen, Hinata muses in the silence as the video ends a second time. She glances to his username. PvnkR0cker. Way cooler than her lavenderlady14…

...wait…

He won’t know who she is if she leaves a comment…! She can give him some encouragement, and he won’t feel patronized, knowing it’s just from one of his classmates. Maybe that will help him gain a little confidence!

Nibbling her lip again, she clicks into the comment box and leaves a short, polite comment saying how much she liked it, promising to subscribe (which she does after agonizing over hitting ‘submit’).

...then another thought strikes her.

Knowing how popular he is at school...no one there must know he’s on here. If they did, word would have spread by now, and she’d be far from the only comment. There’s a cringe as she thinks about how those like Ino or Sakura would scream all over his page.

Eugh.

So, Hinata makes a silent promise: she won’t reveal his music to anyone she knows. If he hasn’t told anyone, surely he doesn’t want that affecting his numbers. He wants to do this the old fashioned way: from scratch.

Skimming through the rest of his videos (none of which are any songs she knows, either), Hinata refrains from leaving comments on all of them. That might be a little...weird. She’ll just do so whenever he uploads again!

Which...she hopes will be soon.

But, now it’s getting close to bedtime, so she shuts down her PC and readies for bed. Part of her can’t help but wonder if he’ll reply to her...she almost feels a little bad. Like she’s lying, hiding who she is. Then again, he’s doing the same thing. Maybe someday she’ll fess up, but...for now, she’ll play his anonymous fan. 

In school the next day, Hinata rummages through her locker, humming to herself absentmindedly. Then, nearby, she hears...the same song?

What?

Looking up, she stiffens as she sees Sasuke stopped a few feet away, staring at his phone. His thumb scrolls, and then...he gives a little start. Surprise slackens his features, and she sees his eyes flicker over the screen

Is...is he reading her comment?! That was the video, the one she watched yesterday, she could tell!

Frozen in place (but thankfully unnoticed in the rush of the morning), Hinata watches as he slowly brightens, smiling. Tapping the screen, he quickly seems to type something. She can feel her heart pounding in chest. He’s replying - she’s watching him reply!

Why is she so embarrassed?!

“Yo, Sasuke! C’mon, we’re gonna be late!”

“Yeah, hold on…” Slowly walking before finishing up, he submits and then looks up to Naruto, following.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Nothing, replying to a text.”

“Ooh, a girl?”

He just scoffs. “You’re the one complaining we’re gonna be late, let’s go.”

“Aww, I wanna know…!”

Watching them go, Hinata has to fight back a heat in her face. Why this has her so worked up, she has no idea. Is it because of her subterfuge? That...that has to be it!

That’s all…

For the entire day, it eats at her: what did he say? She has to know! In her last class, her leg bounces irritably before bolting from the room at the bell. Gathering her things in record time, Hinata dashes home to her computer.

“Come on...come on…!”

Loading the site, she sees the little notifications at the top of the screen, and the same excitement fills her. There’s two!

“PvnkR0cker liked your comment”

“PvnkR0cker replied to your comment:

Hey, thanks Lavender! Glad you liked the cover, and thanks for subbing! I’ll be sure to get more music up soon. -Pvnk”

Beaming, Hinata takes a moment to sit in her chair and quietly squeal to herself. Once she’s calm, she replies, mostly telling him she’ll look forward to his next upload.

This is so much fun…!

Hiashi gives her an odd look as she takes dinner with a smile and a bump in her step, but doesn’t comment.

Her mood is still high the next morning, humming again to herself at her locker and fetching her supplies for first period.

But when she turns around...she almost jumps out of her skin.

Sasuke’s barely a foot behind her, looking suspicious.

They stare at each other.

After a pause, he looks down to the stuff in her arms. The purple notebook, purple pencil pouch...even her shirt happens to be purple today. A light shade of…

Lavender.

...oh gosh.

Hinata balks, going pink in the face as Sasuke clearly puts two and two together. “...so,” he offers, arms folding loosely. “...didn’t think you were the punk rock type, Hinata.”

After a pause, she retorts, “I-I could say the same about you.”

He blinks...and then snorts. “Yeah, well...we all have our hobbies. And...favorite colors.” Sasuke gives a grin as she goes even pinker. “Don’t worry about it, but uh...do me a favor?”

“I-I wasn’t going to tell anyone!”

There’s a small startle. “...oh. Well...good. I didn’t even tell Naruto. Well...obviously. He’s the biggest blabbermouth…”

Hinata just nods sheepishly. “I...I hope it’s okay I found it…”

“Better you than anyone else.”

“And, um...I really do like the music. I mean I d-didn’t know it before, but...it’s very catchy! You sing really well, and the guitar’s good too.”

“Thanks.”

Tentative smiles bloom between them, and then...the bell rings.

“Well, we better get to class. But hey, uh...thanks. For the comment. You didn’t have to.”

“No...but I wanted to.”

He nods. “Well...see you around,  _ Lavender _ .”

Hinata can’t help a small laugh. “You too,  _ punk rocker _ .”

They part ways, and Hinata bites back a grin. Well... _ he _ might know now, but...it’s still  _ their _ secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly I've been writing all day working on a commission, so if this is short or lacking...I'm just a lil burnt out xD 
> 
> BUT I really do like this concept. It'd be better if it was longer and more fleshed out, but...well, the point of daily drabbles is to keep them reasonably short so I don't go overboard. Admittedly I have days where I have to drag myself to do this, but...we're a quarter the way through and I haven't quit or fallen behind yet!
> 
> Anyway, I'm honestly bushed - had a long day both irl and online, so I'm gonna go pass out and get some sleep! Thanks for reading ~


End file.
